battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Guest
"Special Guest" is a season 3 flashback. Full Text Greg: Greg led his new friend through the camp at a leisurely pace, the icy fortress looming over them as the midday sun shone down on them. As he led Nala by the hand, Greg couldn’t help but notice at least some slight form of trepidation. They were going to the dragon nursery, and she was technically the reason he had this job to begin with. Nala had stolen dragon hatchlings before and killed the nursing dragons, which then required a new human touch to be introduced. Of course there was no way of knowing how these new hatchlings would react to the demon, but Greg had faith. He squeezed Nala’s porcelain hand gently as he led her down the frozen stairs to the dragon nursery. “It’ll be alright Nala.” The young man said with a reassuring smile. The Warden: '''Nala’s senses were twitching as she followed Greg to the fortress, acutely aware of the two or three rebels that dared to go outside backing into their houses and alleys, hands suspiciously on their weapons. She refocused on Greg, amused at how he had to hold his hand higher, as though he were a child and she were the adult. Her body was extraordinarily tall; it still gave her swings of vertigo now and again, since she was so used to human hosts. '''What makes you say that? she said, a bit stiffly. I am not afraid. Greg: '''Greg smiled gently as he squeezed the demon’s hand as they moved down the stairs. “Maybe not fear exactly, but we both know what happened last time you visited the hatchlings. It would understandable for you, or anyone for that matter, demon or not, to feel some form of discomfort.” He just smiled at her, trying to soothe what fear or discomfort lay within the demon. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Greg gave Nala’s hand one last squeeze before releasing it and walking towards the little hatchlings across the compact dirt floor. They were swarming around, playing, wrestling and anything else that they could do. He called out them, “Babies I’m heeere!” This instantly turned there head towards the noise and started clamoring towards him, climbing over each other flying close to the icy blue ceiling. Once they reached their care taker, they started climbing up him, licking his face and snuggling against him. Eventually it became to much and he was forced over onto his back. The young boy just laughed as he pet the hatchlings he could and the ones he could licked and nuzzled into him. '''The Warden: '''Ducking under the doorframe, Nala watched the dragons curiously as they flocked excitedly to Greg, making a variety of shrieking and squawking noises. She vividly remembered the room from only a few months ago, the sun streaming through the icy crystals from above, the air dampened by the few warm, steamy vents that protruded from the ground, droplets of water collecting on her smooth porcelain armor. Some were hardly older than hatchlings, some were half-grown juveniles, close to adulthood. They didn’t seem to notice her yet. '''Greg: '''Greg laughed as the dragons swarmed all over him. But they’d played enough for now. “Alright guys.” He called with a smile. “Time to get off now.” And with that he stood, causing the little hatchlings to all climb off of him, though they all remained crowded at his feet. He looked over at Nala and saw her still stood near the doorway, so he bent down and spoke to the babies. “Alright little ones, I brought a special guest with me today. She may seem scary, but don’t worry she’s just a big teddy bear.” Then he grinned widely. “Why don’t you go say hello?” The hatchlings looked from the demon to their caretaker, back to the demon, and back to their caretaker before they finally all ran towards Nala in excitement. '''The Warden: '''Her eyes widened and she had to hold herself back from lashing out with her mind as she instinctively would. She crouched a little so that she remained stable; she wasn’t very good at balancing in her new body yet. Carefully extending a hand, Nala opened her mind to the little ones. '''Hello… Greg: '''The little dragons were slightly confused, hearing a voice in their minds but they paid it no mind and simply scrambled over each other to press into the smooth porcelain of Nala’s hand. Each one of trying to press into the palm of her hand, or nuzzling the side while others nuzzled against her crouched legs, pressing their head into her legs and nuzzling round and round. Greg just smiled as he watched the scene, the hatchlings all crowded around her, climbing over each other for her attention. It was very cute. '''The Warden: '''It was a little alarming at first, but they were all purring and squeaking as though she were their mother. She reached out both hands, carefully sitting cross-legged, the scarlet of her eyes burning warmly as she watched the hatchlings keenly. They couldn’t get enough of the attention. Nala glanced back up at Greg, a little bewildered. '''Am I doing this right? Greg: 'Greg chuckled at Nala, asking if she was doing this right. He pointed to the crowd of dragons around her that were all making contented noises. “I think they answer your question. Trust me, when a dragon doesn’t like something, they’ll let you know.” Suddenly a purple dragon, smaller than the others broke off from the group to fly up and carefully land on Nala’s shoulder. It was a dragon not many had seen before, a rare breed of dragon. I leaned up and carefully licked her porcelain faceplate, and sent her a telepathic message. Not so much words but emotions like, “pleased, like you”. '''The Warden: '''Nala gazed at the small, gangly dragon, cocking its head at her. ''It can communicate? She sent tentative feelings in return, reaching a hand up to hover just above its nose, hesitant to make contact. It was a strange thing she felt, as though she were tearing away from all her aloof instincts and violent behaviors, to try to connect with the small animal. '''Greg: '''The little dragon pressed into Nala’s hand and nuzzled it, send more feelings back. “Happy, like you, safe.” When she removed her hand, he wrapped himself around the back of the demon’s neck, his head on her right shoulder and his behind on her left. “I think he likes you.” Greg called. “That’s Granmyr, he’s a pseudodragon, an incredibly rare breed of dragon. They have a sort of camouflage and communicate somewhat through telepathy. He’s smaller than the others so I don’t think he’ll get much bigger than they are now.” '''The Warden: Remarkable, she murmured, feeling strangely happy at the dragon’s closeness. He’s…fascinating. She glanced back at him. Is this what you do? You raise them? Greg: '''Greg shrugged and smiled. “More or less. I take care of them until they’re old enough to be given riders. Train them to understand basic commands.” Greg chuckled briefly. “Make sure they don’t kill each other. So yeah, I guess you could say I raise them.” He bent down and stroked a young Gronckle, feeling its scales against his soft skin. “I’ve always loved animals, especially dragons, and these guys needed someone to look after them so I figured this was the perfect job for me.” '''The Warden: '''Nala looked down again, the dragons happy and content and playfighting, Granamyr snuggled on her shoulders. Her mind grew quiet and dark for a moment. '''They don’t know, do they? That I… Greg: '''Greg shook his head as he stood, “It doesn’t seem like it. I think almost all of them were still eggs last time…” He trailed off. He didn’t really want to bring it up, it would probably upset Nala. “Come on you can help feed them if you want.” '''The Warden: '''Shaking herself, Nala nodded and stood, rising to her inhuman height once more. '''How do we go about doing so? Greg: '''Greg smiled and led Nala over to a cluster of nearby baskets. “There’s fish in some of these baskets. I change up which basket has fish and which ones don’t, that way the little guys don’t eat them all while I’m not looking.” He explained. “So basically we can feed them individually or put out a pile of fish for them to get as they please, though I usually do the former. It takes a bit more time but it’s more personal and helps form a bond with them.” The man pointed out the baskets with fish and said. “So do you want to go first?” '''The Warden: '''Nala carefully stepped over the baby dragons clamoring at her feet, lifting the lid of one of the baskets and cradling a few fish in her long hands, kneeling down as the dragons bounced up to her excitedly. She held the fish close to her while holding one out one at a time, carefully feeling their minds to see who was the hungriest. She looked quizzically at Greg as she did so. '''Do you not have any kind of protection? Mortal bodies are so fragile, especially when fangs and fire are near. The dragons’ infantile yet still-sharp teeth clicked and scraped along her fingers painlessly; she couldn’t imagine Greg not ''getting hurt. '''Greg: '''Greg chuckled briefly at Nala’s question. It was a valid question, it just brought up fond memories. “Oh I used to, thick leather gloves. Boy I remember my first day.” He held up his palm showing a set of scars going from the middle of his palms down to his fingers. “Now that was messy. I used the gloves for a bit after that but eventually I managed to figure out how to feed them without the gloves, so I just don’t use them anymore. I feel it helps with bonding too, the actual physical touch. But I think I still have some around here.” He began feeding the dragons as well, pulling his hand back before any of their teeth could find purchase in his skin. '''The Warden: '''Her expression did not change, but her eyes quirked up in a hidden smile. '''Sounds painful.' The dragons kept filling their hungry little bellies, the bigger ones taking substantially more than the younger, and when they had neared finishing, Nala raised a smaller fish up to Granamyr’s height. It’s…peaceful, almost. Greg: '''Granamyr quickly gobbled up the fish and licked the demon’s fingers, sending her feelings like, “Appreciative, satisfied, friend.” Greg nodded to her. “Yeah I really do love this place. I mean, we’ve just been facing so much death, and pain, it’s nice to be in a place full of life, even if it’s just for a bit.” He chuckled as the dragons seemed to get in a big group as they settled down for a nap, as was customary after their meals. Some laying on top of each other in a pile while others were content just to be close next to each other. '''The Warden: '''The demon nodded, relaxing her body up against the stone wall of the nursery before projecting her astral form sitting closer to Greg, shaggy sable hair hanging over her shoulders and in her black-and-scarlet eyes. Her long, tufted tail twitched slightly as it materialized laying in a thin circle around her. She didn’t understand why, but she felt the need to be open with Greg, more personal. '''It is a good thing you do here. Greg: '''Granamyr crawled over to lay on Nala’s physical shoulder and fell a sleep with deep breathes while Greg smiled at her astral form. “Thanks Nala, I appreciate it.” He looked out over the forms of the young sleeping dragons, their scales forming a conglomerate of colors. “I just try to do right by these little guys, and for the most part I think I’m succeeding. I mean, these are the next generation of dragons, you know? The next generation of friends. So I have to do all I can to make sure they get there.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden gazed at the hatchlings along with Greg, looking thoughtful. '''I often wonder what life would have been like, living like this. I had many siblings, but all centuries older than myself. I wonder if things would have been different growing up with demons of my age. I do not think I would have gotten on with them, but… '''Her voice grew wistful. '''Perhaps I might have made a friend. Greg: '''Greg hummed at her words. Growing up he was an only child but he had friends through out his village. It must have been tough for her though. He went to put his hand on Nala’s shoulder comfortingly, retracted it as he remembered that he couldn’t actually touch her. Instead he spoke. “I’m sorry that you didn’t really have friends. It must have been tough. But I’m also somewhat glad. Not that you were alone per se, but that you grew the way you did. If you hadn’t then maybe we wouldn’t have ever met and become friends, and I’m very grateful to the Gods that we became friends.” '''The Warden: '''Nala smiled a little and glanced upwards, meeting Greg’s eyes. '''I am, too. Though perhaps skipping the imprisonment would have made things more optimal for a relationship like this. Greg: '''Greg laughed at the truth in Nala’s words. “Probably.” He laughed. “But we still became friends and I’m very glad for it, imprisonment or not.” '''The Warden: '''Nala hummed and nodded. Yes. She rubbed the claws of her toes together, self-conscious. '''I hope I make a good friend. Greg: '''Greg clenched his fingers briefly. It was frustrating to have a friend who had an astral form. He couldn’t touch her to give physical comfort or reassurance, instead he could only speak and hope that words would be enough. The man knew they had hugged before, but that was because she allowed it, made an “illusion of touch”, so she called it. But that was because she had made it so, and he doubted she would have that at all times. So instead he tried to use his words alone. “Well, I think you have so far.” Greg said with a smile. “You came here though it made you uncomfortable, and I appreciate that.” '''The Warden: '''She looked back up at him. '''You think so? she said quietly, hopefully. Greg: '''Greg smiled and nodded at the demon. “Of course. If I were you, I would have avoided this place as if it were the black plague itself.” He chuckled at that. '''The Warden: '''A small smirk. '''I don’t have much to fear besides the rebels’ retaliation, she said dryly. Greg: '''Greg nodded. “Well, if you keep going the way you have been, maybe we can change their minds, hmm?” He smiled trying to reassure Nala. '''The Warden: '''She shrugged a little, but continued to look more upbeat. '''We’ll see. Greg: '''Greg gave a small laugh and nodded. “I guess we will won’t we?” He looked around the room at the sleeping hatchlings. Then gave a small chuckle as he pointed over to the small pseudodragon who was sleeping soundly on Nala’s porcelain shoulder. “So what do you think of the little guy anyways?” '''The Warden: '''Nala tilted her head at the little dragon. '''Extraordinarily interesting, she mused. Having a dragon that can communicate mentally…it almost makes me nostalgic. She watched him fondly, her eyes glowing with a slight bit of affection. Greg: '''Greg smiled as he noticed the look Nala was giving Granamyr and an idea came to his mind. “You know,” He said. “You could come back to see him again whenever you wanted. I’m sure he’d love to see you again, and I like hanging out with you too. Everyone’s a winner.” '''The Warden: '''Nala cleared her throat and looked at the opposite wall, a little flustered. Of course, keeping in contact will prove useful, she said airily, sitting up straighter. '''Greg: '''Greg chuckled as she tried to seem logical and distant. But Greg just looked at her and smiled. “You know Nala, it’s ok to say that you care about something, or someone. It’s part of life, a good part.” '''The Warden: '''She twisted her nose and mouth, even more flustered. '''A-all right…I’d…I’d like to see him again. And you, she added, a ghostly flush pervading her cheeks. I would like to see you too. ' '''Greg: '''Greg gave a small laugh and smiled at his friend, “Good, it wouldn’t really be much of a friendship if you never wanted to see me again now would it?” '''The Warden: '''Nala lifted her shoulders in embarrassment. '''No, no, it wouldn’t. ' 'Greg: '''Greg hummed as he looked around the room at the sleeping forms of the hatchlings. “We can go now if you want. I usually leave them to play and socialize amongst themselves after their nap. But we can stay too if you want. I don’t mind either way.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden closed her eyes, letting her astral senses breathe in the sleeping forms of energy surrounding them. '''I would not mind staying for a while. ' '''Greg: '''Greg nodded and settled down against all and patted a spot next to him, beckoning Nala to sit next to him. '''The Warden: '''Nala scooted closer and settled down, crossing her legs and letting her hands rest palm-up on top of them, closing her eyes but still able to feel everything in the room. '''Greg: '''Greg placed his hand next to hers and slowly crawled his hand closer to hers by his fingers, slowly drawing closer, wanting to be their for his friend and give her some physical comfort. '''The Warden: '''Nala gave a small smile and slipped her hand under his. Greg’s nerves tingled as she tricked them into feeling heat and skin that did not exist. She squeezed his hand gently and brushed her mind against his, acknowledging his effort to be near. '''Greg: '''Greg hummed at the feeling, and squeezed back, happy to finally have physical contact with his friend and just relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes. '''The Warden: '''Nala sat still for several minutes, feeling the strange sensations of Greg’s living hand, the thumping pulse, the slight creaks and pops of his bones and muscles as they twitched, all things she was not familiar with. The organic movements fascinated her and she studied them, recorded them, saved them for a time when she may need to know of such structures. Her mind sat comfortably against his, their thoughts moving past each other. '''Greg: '''Greg hummed as he felt Nala’s mind brushing against his own, the feeling alien though pleasant. But a thought suddenly tickled his brain. “Hey Nala?” He asked, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. “What’s it like, being a demon?” '''The Warden: '''She cracked open her eyes slightly and looked at him questioningly. '''I suppose I don’t know what you mean. What part of it? Greg: '''Greg shrugged slightly, not really sure of the question himself. “Just all of it I suppose. The powers you have, the life you’ve lived, all of it. What’s it like?” '''The Warden: '''Nala opened her eyes further and tilted her head to the ceiling. '''Not having known what it is to be mortal…I cannot say for sure what it is like, since this is all I know. But I have been among humans for a long time. I can say that it is…quite lonely. Very dangerous, but in a satisfying way. Imagine as if you were one of the great predators this world knows, an eagle, a bear, a dragon. You live with very little fear of being harmed, and enormous potential to harm. You need no weapon, for you yourself are a weapon. And though those of your kind all carry such power, you do not associate with them, since the only thing powerful enough to kill you–and also to understand you–is one of your own. Trouble finds you constantly, though anything you would consider life-threatening is a mere irritation to me. And the lurking ability to scry thoughts, find any piece of information you want. If a demon isn’t careful with their thoughts, the life surrounding her may only become a collection of autonomous puppets for her to use at her disposal. Many humans think life is endless and meaningless for a being who lives so long, but truthfully, I feel young. Inexperienced. My childhood is stretched out over the years like tree sap; I would barely be considered a young adult by humans. Greg: '''Greg nodded as he took in this information and squeezed Nala’s hand. “I’m really glad we became friends Nala. I don’t like the thought of you being alone like that for so long.” And then as he thought about what she said about others being puppets he gave her a small smile and said, “Well hopefully our friendship is being somewhat of a, grounding aspect I suppose. So would you be about my age in demon years?” '''The Warden: Likely older, '''she said thoughtfully. She gave him a somewhat-devious smile. '''You’re still quite young even among your humans. Greg: '''Greg mock pouted at the demon, “Hey, I’m not that young. Besides-” He was going to say that vikings didn’t live that long anyways, but he stopped himself. He realized that she was most probably going to out live him, and that was not something that she needed to think about right now, especially when they we’re just starting their friendship. He instantly stopped his train of thought, knowing she could potentially read them and instead said. “Y-you said likely older, likely, meaning possibly not.” '''The Warden: No, I don’t know for sure. She linked her fingers in his as the morbid thought flashed through his mind, her dark gaze steady on his profile. It’s all right. I’m used to it. Her voice was sad but resigned. It was never something that was lost on her, and she knew she would have to face it in the future. Greg: '''Greg cursed silently, knowing that she had seen his thoughts. He squeezed her hand, feeling her link the artificial warmth of her fingers with his. “I’m sorry,” He said, “I shouldn’t have thought about that.” '''The Warden: '''I never blame people for their thoughts. That is a dangerous path to travel. There is no need for apology. She said this with sincerity, gazing steadily at him. '''Greg: '''Greg nodded, still feeling a bit guilty. ‘She probably has had to deal with the death of someone close before.’ He thought. Which was only going to make it hurt so much more when it finally happens. He sighed and leaned back, relaxing into the icy walls. '''The Warden: '''She stroked his hand carefully, tail flicking, and she exhaled slowly. '''I’m sorry. Greg: '''He gently squeezed her hand and looked back at her astral form quizzically, brows furrowed in confusion. “For what Nala?” '''The Warden: For…everything. For causing you pain in the past…and for anything that happens in the future because of who I am. '''Greg: '''Greg squeezed the demon’s hand tighter. “Hey, no. Don’t do that. Apologizing for what you’ve done is one thing, but don’t ever apologize for what you are. What you are to me, is my friend, and that’s all I care about.” '''The Warden: '''Nala nodded slowly, meeting his gaze carefully. All right. Then that is…that is what I will be. Your friend. '''Greg: '''Greg nodded and smiled, stroking her hand gently and laid back into the wall, glad that he’d help, or hopefully helped at least. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:The Warden Category:Greg Ericson